


Borra sus huellas

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: Dean no consigue borrar las huellas que dejó la posesión de Michael y le pide ayuda a Castiel para conseguirlo





	Borra sus huellas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me gustaría que pasara, la idea se me ocurrió antes del final de la media temporada. Pero podría aplicarse también a la segunda posesión. Nunca va a ser canon, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Es mi primer fic después de más de un año. Me gustaría volver a escribir, porque me encanta, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Está sin betear, los errores son todos míos. Espero que les guste

… borra sus huellas   
de mi mente  
y de mi alma.  
Arráncalo de mi piel.

Hazme olvidarlo. Edith Márquez

 

Volvía a estar ahogándose en su propio cuerpo. Incapaz de luchar, de salir, de respirar. Las únicas imágenes del mundo exterior que le llegaban eran de muerte y destrucción. Ya no podía distinguir lo que pasaba afuera de lo que pasaba adentro. El ahogo, la presión, la desesperación eran cada vez más fuertes. Quería morir, desaparecer, dejar de existir. Por favor, mátame de una vez, era lo que repetía cuando por instantes, recuperaba la conciencia. Y en esos momentos, sólo percibía la diversión, el disfrute del otro, y la visión de una nueva crueldad. Y la tortura seguía y seguía, sin fin. 

Un fuerte dolor en su hombro lo sacudió de la niebla en que se ahogaba. Quemaba. Un recuerdo borró todo lo demás. El infierno. Alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo sacaba. Un ser de luz, poderoso. Dejaba una cicatriz ardiente. Cas.   
Una cuerda dorada apareció ante él. La voz que lo hacía temblar cada vez que decía su nombre sonó con claridad.  
\- Dean, toma la cuerda.  
La cuerda brillaba frente a él. La tomó y comenzó a trepar. De repente fue como salir del agua. Ya no se ahogaba. Respiró profundo, y el aire llenó sus pulmones. Emergió a una playa, arena dorada bajo el sol. Salió del agua y se dejó caer en la arena. El sol calentaba su cuerpo. El aire del mar le devolvía la vida. Una figura caminó hacia él por la playa. La gabardina flotaba tras él, movida por la brisa del mar. Se levantó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, caminó hacia él. Castiel corrió y lo abrazó, justo cuando las piernas de Dean fallaron. Lo sostuvo contra él, y susurró en su oído.   
\- Dean, tu tienes el poder. Expúlsalo. No lo dejes entrar nunca más. Yo estoy contigo.  
Entonces Dean lo recordó todo. Michael, la tortura, la masacre. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse de nuevo, pero los brazos de Cas lo apretaron más.   
\- Vamos Dean. No puedo mantener el contacto por mucho tiempo. Es ahora. Hazlo.  
Entonces Dean se irguió, sosteniéndose en sus propios pies, pero sin soltarse de los brazos de Castiel. Puso toda su convicción, todo su poder, toda su voluntad, en sus palabras, que pronunció con serenidad y fuerza.  
\- Michael, vete ya. Y no vuelvas jamás.  
El mundo se borroneó. Un terremoto sacudió la playa, la arena, el sol. Dean volvió a repetir las palabras, en medio del estruendo del viento. Y todo se volvió negro.  
Recuperó lentamente la consciencia. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba agotado. Apenas sentía los delicados dedos que rozaban su rostro y su pelo. Estaba apoyado en alguien, un cuerpo cálido y firme. Luchó por abrir los ojos. Le ardían y le lloraban. Unos ojos azules como el cielo llenaron su campo visual. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, porque no podía hablar.   
\- Lo conseguiste. Lo echaste. Sabía que podrías – dijo la voz de Cas, atravesando sus embotados sentidos.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos. No se sentía con fuerzas para hablar, para contestar preguntas, para afrontar todo lo que había pasado. Se relajó, apoyándose más en Castiel. Estaba a salvo por ahora. No importaba nada más.  
\- Descansa, Dean. Te tengo. Estás en casa.

Si creyó que nunca lo superaría después de la primera posesión, ahora estaba absolutamente seguro. No existía la menor posibilidad de superar aquello, no después de todas aquellas muertes, de toda la destrucción que había causado. Era apenas la sombra de lo que había sido. Se sentía inmundo, contaminado, podrido por dentro y por fuera. Comía por inercia, caminaba como un autómata, sin pensar, sin sentir. Cuando estaba en el búnker, no salía de su habitación y no dejaba que entraran. Le gustaría matarse, si eso fuera el final de todo. Pero sabía muy bien que aquello sólo empeoraría aún más las cosas. En momentos en que se rendía al cansancio, podía percibir, en forma muy fugaz, algo de los pensamientos de Michael. Sabía que parte de su gracia estaba en él, y que nunca se libraría por completo de su presencia.   
Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el deseo de venganza, más intenso y brutal que nunca. Todo su instinto de cazador se concentraba al máximo, y no dejaba de buscar una manera de acabar con su torturador. Pasaba horas buscando, viajaba a lugares donde podría haber alguna pista, por pequeña que fuera. Realizaba temerarias incursiones en sitios que podían contener objetos lo bastante poderosos para permitirle cumplir su objetivo. No le importaba nada su propia seguridad, pero no dejaba que nadie lo acompañara, ni lo detuviera. Volvía de estos viajes agotado y sin resultados, pero no renunciaba. Perdió peso, y sus ojeras estropeaban la belleza de su rostro. Sam y Cas no dejaban de buscar con él, y lo ayudaban en todo lo que podían, a pesar de las protestas de Dean.   
Finalmente encontraron la forma. Una referencia perdida en uno de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca de los hombres de letras. Una vasija de la época de Ur, la primera ciudad humana de la historia, encantada con la magia más antigua y poderosa, la de los propios ángeles, en su primer intento de atrapar a Lucifer. Encontrar el objeto fue mucho más difícil, pero con la ayuda de Rowena, Jack, Charlie y todos los demás cazadores lo consiguieron. Sólo necesitaban atraerlo y confiar en que la antigua magia funcionara. En teoría, la sola presencia de un arcángel corrupto bastaría para activarla. Si la escritura cuneiforme que la cubría decía la verdad, el arcángel prisionero quedaría allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.   
Aquella noche se reunieron los cuatro en la sala principal del búnker. Había llegado el momento de decidir un plan de acción.   
\- Dean – habló Sam con delicadeza – ahora todo depende de ti. Va a ser difícil, pero es la única forma.  
Dean los miró a todos con una triste sonrisa de resignación en su cara. Parecía que había envejecido varios años. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, no tenía energía para nada. Castiel estaba junto a él, muy cerca. Sam notó que Castiel iniciaba y detenía un movimiento de su mano hacia el hombro de Dean. Sam también se veía agotado y pálido, y había una enorme tristeza en los ojos de Castiel. Jack se veía mayor también, más solemne y serio que de costumbre. De vez en cuando cambiaba miradas con Castiel, como si compartieran un secreto.   
\- El hijo de puta puede detectarme, estoy seguro. Vendrá en cuanto sienta que me rindo.  
\- Tendrás que salir del búnker. Las nuevas defensas no lo dejan entrar – siguió diciendo Sam.  
\- Iré con él – dijo lentamente Castiel.  
\- No. Si sabe que hay otros no vendrá. Tendré que engañarlo yo sólo. No es idiota.  
\- Y si no te cree, estarás en sus manos otra vez. No podemos permitir eso. Es demasiado arriesgado – dijo Castiel.  
\- Esta vez lo vamos a estar esperando. No va a ganar – dijo Sam – nosotros somos los cazadores ahora.  
\- Vendrá. Lo sé. Está al acecho, siempre. Lo puedo sentir – dijo Dean con voz débil -   
Hagámoslo de una vez. Ya no tenemos nada que perder.   
Jack, tu cierras la vasija en cuanto entre – afirmó Sam - tienes el poder suficiente. Deberás ocultar nuestra presencia, y la tuya, además.  
Jack asintió. Luego Dean se levantó de la mesa, y pisando firme, se dirigió a la escalera. 

Sólo Castiel advirtió que sus piernas temblaban. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina, luchando contra su deseo de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, para siempre. Consiguió controlarse. Eso no ayudaría a Dean ni a nadie. Después ya habría tiempo para curar sus heridas. 

Dean se alejó del búnker en el Impala, al lugar acordado, una planicie de roca erosionada, a una media hora de camino. La luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en las aristas de las rocas, arrancando destellos. Bajó del auto y respiró hondo. Caminó unos pasos, unas pequeñas piedras rodaron bajo sus botas. Se dejó caer de rodillas. No había necesidad de fingir su estado de ánimo, estaba muy cerca de la desesperación absoluta. Sacó un arma de su bolsillo y lo contempló con cariño. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el arma, gotitas brillantes bajo el cielo estrellado.   
\- Lo lograste, hijo de puta – dijo a la noche, con la voz rota – ya no queda nada de mí. Acá se termina todo, porque hasta mi alma consumiste. No puedo seguir con lo que me dejaste.  
Levantó lentamente el arma y la apoyó contra su sien.   
\- Pero no ganaste. No me tendrás nunca más.  
Apretó el gatillo.   
Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Su mano se movió a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano y la bala se estrelló contra una roca cercana. Una niebla plateada, de un brillo cegador, bajó del cielo y se dirigió a Dean, que seguía inmóvil, de rodillas. Hubo un movimiento apenas perceptible en un grupo de rocas cercanas y la niebla giró y se dirigió allí. Llamas azules brotaron de la noche, formando un círculo alrededor de la niebla plateada. Jack surgió de detrás de las rocas, con la vasija en sus manos. La voz de Sam, recitando un conjuro en una lengua extraña, quebró el silencio de la noche. La niebla giró sobre sí misma, en una espiral de plata, y fue absorbida hacia la vasija abierta. Jack colocó la tapa de metal labrado cuando toda la niebla quedó dentro de la vasija.   
Castiel, salido de las sombras, corrió hacia Dean, que seguía de rodillas, con la pistola en su mano. Se la quitó con suavidad y lo abrazó. Dean temblaba.   
\- Ya pasó. Lo hiciste. Lo tenemos.  
Dean no dijo nada. No podía hablar. Por primera vez en meses, la constante opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba desapareció. Ya no le dolía respirar. Michael ya no estaba. 

Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos. Naomi se había encargado de la vasija, y les aseguró que no la encontraría nadie nunca, la había enviado a un planeta remoto, sin vida. Dean comenzó a recuperarse, a dormir y a comer un poco más. Aun tenía pesadillas, y sin el motor de la venganza, pasaba muchas horas encerrado en su habitación mirando películas. Castiel le hacía compañía con frecuencia, porque era el único a quien Dean dejaba entrar en su habitación. 

 

\- Dean, despierta.  
Dean despertó, aterrado, respiraba con agitación. Cas lo tranquilizó, sin soltarlo, acariciando sus hombros. La respiración de Dean se hizo más regular, pero no trató de soltarse.   
\- Te tengo – siguió diciendo Cas.  
Dean se rindió. Se apoyó en Cas y cerró los ojos. Cas lo abrazó más fuerte. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.   
Dean levantó la mirada hacia Cas. Había lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.  
\- Quiero que me hagas un favor. Ya no soporto más.  
\- Lo que quieras, Dean. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.   
\- Poseeme.  
Cas lo miró con asombro.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Quiero que me poseas.  
\- No entiendo.   
\- Necesito que borres sus huellas. Que me limpies por dentro. Que borres todo lo que dejó en mi mente y en mi alma. Sólo tu puedes hacerlo. Por favor.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Es lo único que lo puede arrancar de mí para siempre.  
Castiel suspiró. Entendía. Cuando entró en su mente buscando información, percibió apenas un destello del horror que sintió Dean. Haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, como siempre. Si fuera posible borrar aunque fuera parte del daño que Michael le hizo a Dean, lo haría. Aunque dudaba que funcionara.   
\- Está bien. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?  
\- Ahora mismo.  
\- Está bien, como quieras. Dejaré este cuerpo en la cama, no sufrirá daños si no estoy mucho tiempo afuera. ¿Estás listo?  
Dean asintió sin hablar. Se lo notaba tenso, y un poco asustado.   
\- Confío en ti, Cas. Hazlo de una vez.  
Dean se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Castiel se tendió en la cama, junto a Dean.   
Una luz blanca y brillante abandonó el cuerpo de Castiel y entró por la boca de Dean. Dean gritó y abrió los ojos. Al instante sus ojos brillaron en azul. Se quedó así, tendido en la cama, los ojos abiertos y brillantes. Una expresión relajada sustituyó su rostro tenso. Una leve sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios. 

 

Castiel había poseído a muchos humanos en su vida. Con unos se sintió más cómodo que con otros, algunos lo recibieron con más devoción, otros fueron más renuentes. Hombres y mujeres; para él no había diferencias entre ellos. Sólo eran recipientes y nada más, y la posesión sólo permitía controlar sus cuerpos, mantener bajo la superficie sus almas para que no sufrieran, interacción mínima, respetuosa, cautelosa. Con el cuerpo actual era diferente. El alma de su propietario ya no se encontraba allí, y Castiel se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo que ya sentía como suyo. Se sentía extraño abandonarlo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Pero Dean se lo había pedido, y no importaba nada más.   
Nada lo preparó para la experiencia de poseer a Dean, ni para la intensidad de los sentimientos que lo embargaron. Era como entrar en casa, su verdadera casa, como nunca lo fue el Cielo ni la Tierra. Al instante, sintió como sus poderes aumentaban,como si sus baterías se recargaran. Entonces percibió los pensamientos y sensaciones de Dean con mucha más intensidad que antes. Había un dolor inmenso en él, tan profundo que resonaba en su Gracia. Y había amor también. Un amor avasallador, poderoso, infinito, que lo envolvió apenas entró. Si alguna vez lo dudó, comprendió que sus dudas habían sido en vano. El amor que Dean sentía por él era igual al que él sentía por Dean. No hubo palabras. No eran necesarias. Castiel se sintió atrapado entre el dolor y el amor en que se dividía el alma de Dean.  
Y había algo más. Las huellas oscuras del otro, que lo contaminaban opacando su luz. Huellas de odio, crueldad y horror que continuaban torturándolo aún después de abandonarlo. Las huellas que Dean le pidió que borrase.   
Castiel comprendió que tenía que llevar la posesión a un nivel más profundo, algo que nunca había hecho antes, por miedo a dañar al humano que se ofrecía a ser su recipiente. Era peligroso, pero era la única forma de borrar esas huellas. Una muda pregunta, sin palabras, pidiéndole permiso para intentarlo. La respuesta, igualmente muda: “hazlo”, acompañada de una confianza plena, ciega.   
Castiel enfocó todo su poder en envolver cada célula de Dean, cada partícula de su alma, en su Gracia de ángel, en fusionarse con él de la forma más completa posible, para que no quedara ni un átomo de Dean que no quedase bañado en su Gracia. Era consciente de que el proceso gastaría toda su energía, pero por razones desconocidas esto no pasaba. A medida que su Gracia y el alma de Dean se fundían una en la otra, el poder y la energía de Castiel parecían aumentar. Castiel temió estar drenando la energía vital de Dean, pero sentía que la luz de Dean aumentaba en brillo y potencia, al mismo tiempo que la suya. Los únicos pensamientos que percibía de Dean eran de paz y alivio, y gratitud.   
Poco a poco las manchas oscuras desaparecían. La energía de Castiel se expandió hasta envolver a Dean en una esfera de luz blanca. El brillo azul en los ojos de Dean aumentó hasta niveles insoportables para el ojo humano. Las escenas de tortura y asesinato grabadas a fuego en la mente de Dean, todo lo que Michael hizo con su cuerpo, empezaron a disiparse, a hacerse menos intensas, menos dolorosas.   
Castiel compartía el horror de Dean ante cada recuerdo, ante cada visión. Y los cubría con su luz, y el dolor se borraba. Castiel sentía como el alma y el cuerpo de Dean se purificaban. El horror disminuía y el amor aumentaba. Un amor aún más poderoso que el de su Padre envolvió a Castiel, y éste deseó no salir jamás. Ahora entendía porqué Dean era “un recipiente perfecto”. Si pudiera quedarse allí para siempre, la energía que aumentaba a medida que la unión se hacía más íntima, podría ser tan poderosa como para derrotar a todos los males del universo.   
Pero no podía. No tenía derecho a poseer a Dean más de lo necesario para limpiar el desastre que hizo Michael. Lo deseaba pero no le haría eso. Lo amaba demasiado para hacer cualquier cosa que traicionara su confianza.   
Tuvo una idea. Quería hacer algo bueno, algo que compensara a Dean por las crueldades de Michael. Le pidió permiso para controlar su cuerpo y recibió el consentimiento de Dean aún antes de terminar de formular su pensamiento.  
“Confío en ti. Haz lo que quieras”.   
Castiel guió a Dean hasta el garaje donde se guardaba el Impala. Conducir el Impala con el cuerpo de Dean era muy sencillo, como si su cuerpo conociera al auto y se adaptara a él con facilidad. Sus pensamientos le indicaron cuánto amaba al Impala. La petición de que lo cuidara y la amenaza de lo que le pasaría si lo dañaba en alguna forma le llegaron con mucha fuerza. Por su parte le dio la seguridad de que nada le pasaría a su Baby.   
Condujo por varias horas hasta la ciudad más cercana. Estacionó enfrente a un hospital de niños. Cuando bajó del vehículo, una túnica y un maletín de médico aparecieron sobre sus ropas. Entró al hospital siendo saludado por el guardia y un par de enfermeras. Rápidamente se dirigió al CTI. Los médicos y enfermeras lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y un cansado “buenas noches doctor”. Notó que Dean temblaba un poco, y pudo ver en su mente el recuerdo de Jack yaciendo indefenso en una de aquellas camas. Luchó por controlar su propio dolor a su vez. Jack estaba vivo y bien ya, pero aquellos terribles días aún pesaban en sus mentes. Tranquilizó a Dean. Se acercó a la cama de una pálida niña, de apenas seis años, que estaba conectada a varios tubos y respiraba penosamente. Rozó la frente de la niña con la mano de Dean, dejando que el poder que emanaba de su mano pasara a través de la niña. Al instante los colores de la niña volvieron a la normalidad y su respiración se hizo más regular. Una alarma empezó a sonar y los médicos se acercaron.   
Castiel pasó a la siguiente cama. Esta vez un adolescente rubio, con la cabeza vendada, era quien la ocupaba. Mismo roce en la frente, y el chico abrió los ojos, parpadeando sorprendido.   
Así recorrieron las quince camas ocupadas, y cuando salieron, dejaron a todo el personal médico trastornado. Los niños en condición crítica se habían recuperado en forma milagrosa.   
Castiel volvió al Impala. La emoción y gratitud de Dean resonaron en su Gracia y fueron devueltas y amplificadas. La conexión entre los dos era la más perfecta que existió jamás entre un ángel y un humano.   
De vuelta en el búnker, ya de madrugada, se dirigió a la habitación de Dean. La visión de su cuerpo vacío le produjo una sensación extraña. Se sentó en la cama junto a su cuerpo y dejó de controlar el de Dean. Notó que éste movía su mano y acariciaba la frente del cuerpo inerte que había pertenecido a Jimmy. Se sobresaltó cuando percibió en Dean un fuerte deseo sexual. En ese momento comprendió la enorme importancia que para Dean tenía el contacto físico. Recordó cuando se sentía incómodo por el escaso espacio personal que Castiel le dejaba en sus primeras apariciones. Y ahora Dean lo deseaba, más allá del profundo amor que sentía por él, deseaba su cuerpo. Deseaba tener con él un contacto físico, sexual, pero diferente a todo lo experimentado hasta ahora. Quería que el contacto entre sus cuerpos reflejara la unión de sus almas. Lo quería desesperadamente, lo necesitaba. Esta vez no se lo ocultaba, al contrario, quería que lo supiera. Castiel le dejó sentir su respuesta. “Soy tuyo.”   
Y de pronto Dean le cedió el timón de su cuerpo. Castiel se tendió con cuidado en la cama. Antes de abandonar su cuerpo, el alma de Dean envolvió su Gracia, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Devolvió el abrazó espiritual, dejando que sus sentimientos se expresaran. Le dolió la separación, como si parte de él se desgarrara. Supo que Dean sentía lo mismo. Una luz blanca, potente y pura abandonó el cuerpo de Dean y se metió en el suyo. No se movieron por algunos minutos. De pronto Dean se incorporó en la cama, respirando fuerte. Castiel abrió sus ojos azules y los fijó en Dean. Se sentó despacio.   
\- ¿Como te sientes? - preguntó Castiel.  
\- Eso fue intenso. Estoy mejor. Gracias – dijo Dean despacio – ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si – contestó Castiel con calma.  
\- Lo que hiciste con esos niños fue hermoso. Gracias por permitirme estar ahí.  
\- Lo hicimos los dos. Tu alma incrementó mis poderes. No lo habría hecho sin ti.  
Se miraron de nuevo, los ojos azules y los ojos verdes, reluciendo en la oscuridad. No había más secretos entre los dos, todo había sido compartido como nunca antes.   
Dean miró los labios de Castiel y luego volvió a sus ojos. Castiel aproximó sus labios a los de Dean. Ya no hubo más dudas. Suave al principio, devorándose después, sus bocas se unieron como si no fueran a separarse jamás, mientras las manos buscaban, acariciaban, apretaban. La fusión de los cuerpos intentaba imitar la unión de sus almas, romper todos los límites. No fue lo mismo, pero fue la experiencia sexual más intensa de sus existencias. Cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, desnudo y agotado, Dean se sintió purificado en cuerpo y alma. Sonrió, feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
\- Gracias Cas. Me sacaste del infierno otra vez.  
Cas le devolvió la sonrisa, donde había una sombra de tristeza. Estaba muy cerca de ser completamente feliz.


End file.
